Mark Hilton
Mark Hilton was the victim in A Snob Case (Case #1 in Blue Coasts). Profile Mark was the co-owner of the exclusive Hilton & Hilton Club along with his wife, Vaninna Hilton. Not much is known about him aside from the fact that he had a very expensive lifestyle. Murder details Mark was found sitting at the front desk of the Hilton & Hilton Club, already lifeless. Upon autopsy, it was revealed that he had been drugged with cloroform in order to have him fall asleep, after which the kiler fed him a large amount of insecticide, which poisoned him and caused his death. Due to some traces of food found on his upper lip, it was confirmed that his killer had eaten escargot, since there were no traces of such food inside Mark's stomach. Relationship with suspects *Vaninna Hilton: She was the one who discovered his body, and she was very sad and heartbroken about her husband's demise. In Slip Of A Tongue, it was revealed that she had actually overseen Mark's murder along with Martin Jenkins. She became more suspicious towards the end of the case when the player found out that she'd bought large amounts of insecticide, which ended up being used to kill Mark. *Clive Goldman: Mark knew him, but according to Clive's testimony they were not friends. Clive got in trouble during the investigation when the team discovered that he was trying to deviate Mark's money to Carmela Johnson behind his back, but he said that he was actually trying to help him since it was risky to keep that much money in the club. *Montgomery Appleton: He was an acquaintance of Mark but they were not friends, even though they would sometimes play golf together. It was discovered later on in the investigation that he had sued the Hilton & Hilton Club because of security hazards. *Anna Goldman: Although at first Anna denied knowing Mark Hilton by anything other than his name, it was later revealed that he had tried to sexually assault her after finding her alone at the club's golf course. Anna defended herself by striking Mark with her golf club and ended up being arrested for assault even though Mark had attacked her first. *Alicia Appleton: She didn't have any particular relation to Mark, but became a suspect due to her frequent presence around the club. Killer and motives The culprit behind Mark's murder was actually Clive Goldman, who showed signs of remorse and fear after his arrest. Annabelle Chashiroua interviewed him and during the trial, she revealed that Clive had actually no intention to kill Mark but had been ordered to do so. Out of fear, Clive refused to speak about the mastermind behind Mark's death but it was later discovered that Clive was in an organization called MAFIA. They were the ones who had ordered the hit on the victim. The motives were revealed much later, when it was stated that Mark didn't want to move the club as Vaninna was suggesting. She wanted to move the club from its current location in order to hide all of the evidence on MAFIA's existence and operations from the police. However, Mark was against this decision so he had to be taken out in order to carry out MAFIA's plans. Case appearances *A Snob Case, Case #1 in Blue Coasts Category:Blue Coasts victims